Jem Does Not Share Clothes
by tearsofhappiness
Summary: Kieren's parents find out he borrowed some of Jem's clothes and what follows.


"Kieren Walker come down here this instant!" his mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. A moment later everyone had gathered in the lounge, Kieren looking extremely sheepish.

"Now Kieren, Jemimah tells me that you've been borrowing her clothes."

Kieren said nothing, only glancing at the spiteful expression on Jem's face as she sat, arms crossed, watching them with gleeful fascination from the sofa opposite. Before he began staring at his socks again.

She'd promised! He'd made her promise. When she caught Kieren trying to slip the black pleated skirt back into her wardrobe without anyone noticing Jem had made him spill the truth. But he had nagged and promised her anything if only she wouldn't tell their parents. But shed done it anyway, probably because she thought it would make for some good entertainment.

"Kieren." His mother said again. "Is this true?"

"Yes mum." he mumbled, there was no point lying. She already knew, now she just wanted the confession. Better to tell the truth and get it over with as quick as possible than to drag it out.

"Why Kieren? They're Jem's clothes. You shouldn't be touching them."

Kieren kept quite not wanting to make the situation any worse.

"If you want new clothes we will buy you some. But don't go through your sisters wardrobe stretching her's! You should know they're not your size."

"Wait...what?" Kieren wasn't sure he'd heard his mum right.

"Thankfully I managed to reshape that dress in the wash." she carried on having not heard Kieren, or just chosen to ignore his comment. "but the cardigan sleeves are all stretched so you may as well keep that now and we'll get Jem a new one when we go shopping."

It was Saturday morning. Kieren had had a night to process it but he still hadn't cone to terms with how well his parents had taken the fact that he liked waring clothes meant for all genders.

Jem came into his room. They hadn't spoken since yesterday, when Kieren had gone to his room and stayed there for the rest of the night painting out his feelings.

"Knock knock." she called popping her head around the half open door. "Are you ready then, mum says it's about time to go."

"I don't get it Jem. They took it so well."

"Well yeah. 'course they did Kier. Who cares what gender clothes are supposed to be for. We all know it's just a marketing technique to try sell more stuff. It's all just fabric sewn in different shapes, how can you assign a sex to that?"

"Bit you were so cross with me Jem, and you told mum even though I begged. You wanted her to be angry with me."

"I never! I told mum because I wanted you to stop pinching my clothes, I knew she wouldn't mind. And I was angry because you stretched my cardigan, and you kept putting clothes back in my wardrobe without washing them first. Plus you probably looked better in my skirt than I do."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh. Now come on mum's probably waiting. And you need to buy me a new cardigan."

"No Kier, you can't get that top!"

"But why not!" Kieren pouted slightly. "Doesn't it look cute in me?"

"Yeah, but I already have it. We're not having matching outfits!"

"Fine, but what do you think of the skirt."

Kieren was going to the Legion for the first time since he'd got his new wardrobe. He'd always been different from most the people in this town and now he was learning to just accept it. With help from Jem ofcourse.

He walked into her room not even bothering to knock. Kieren sat on the end of her bed by Jem's toes. She was sat up legs outstretched flicking through an old copy of RockSound.

"Hey Jem."

She set her magazine to the side.

"Soo." Kieren continued. "I was wondering if mabye I could possibly please borrow some eyeliner?"

Jem sighed. "Fine, atleast you asked this time. But if this is gonna become a regular thing get some of your own."

"Thanks sis." Kieren moved over to her bedside table and took up the eyeliner pencil lying there.

He moved to stand in-front of the mirror on her wall and tried to draw a line at the top of his eye. "Own." he complained, this actually really hurts.

Jem was watching him. "That's because you have no idea why your doing. Look, cone here."

Kieren sat down and was subjected to a long talk on the different types of eyeliner and how to use them all.

A.N. I've always thought that Kieren is atleast slightly gender queer. But this fic is more a middle finger to trying to assign a gender to clothes.


End file.
